


限定友情

by 2park99love



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2park99love/pseuds/2park99love
Summary: 2019眨生贺@20190616
Relationships: 朴佑镇/朴志训
Kudos: 2





	限定友情

去年生日的事

※

朴志训一直在想。

19岁时的他，与现在究竟有多不同。

两年四个月练习生涯，三个月生存实战，凭借一个镜头，虏获了千万粉丝的心。

从101人中脱颖而出，从默默无闻到怪物新人，从未成年踏入繁华世界。

身为被挑选的偶像，他们顶着强压重负，在短暂有限的时间里体验了别人花费几年才拥有的经历。

朴志训容易与人亲近，又很难与人真正亲近。

尹智圣说他有时很怕志训，镜头前的，宿舍里的，不知道哪个才是真正的他。

朴志训认真思考过这个问题，与其二选一，不如说哪一个都是真正的朴志训。

粉丝喜欢温柔可爱堪比女生的他，但他不只有wink男孩的头衔和「在我心中收藏」。

积累人气的因素有很多，实力，定位，人际关系等等，朴志训谨慎挑选着去经营，毕竟别人眼里的消遣娱乐，于己便是全部。好在成员们都是容易相处的人，谁和谁都有讲不完的因缘，看似为营业而生的互动其实自然而然就出现在那里。

但无可避免的是，十个人中总会有一个最喜欢的搭档。

朴志训一直在想，20岁的自己究竟与曾经有多不同。

出道，成年，毕业，升学。

身边多了一起喝酒的哥哥，无话不谈的弟弟，宠爱自己的人多了固然开心，但最重要的还是在心里有了独一无二的人。

* * *

不知得罪了哪位老师，竟然把BOOMERANG排成练习的最终曲目，七八遍完整走位后，练习室里已是“横尸遍野”。

朴志训只觉得眼前有星星闪烁，想到早上因起晚而遗忘在冰箱的面包，第n次追悔莫及。他靠在墙上大口补充氧气，接过尹智圣递来的能量饮料，勉强扯出一个笑容。对方并没好到哪去，但是身为团妈，仍坚持着照顾所有人。

耳边忽然响起一声熟悉的嘶吼，不用看都知道又是某个体力怪物在干嘛。朴志训用毛巾擦掉眼前挂雾的汗水，只见亲故横抱起李大辉一个加速旋转，在房间里如同人形陀螺般奔走。

“哎一古，这孩子真是的，大辉也是，我都把水拿过来了还要去抢佑镇的喝……”

尹智圣啧啧嘴，耗尽最后一点力气努力拉扯嗓子。

“……佑镇到底吃什么长大的……”

邕圣佑在地板上完全瘫成人形煎饼，说出来的话全散成了空气里漂浮的声波。

“他是不是又长高了？”

“好像有……一点点？”

朴志训拧紧瓶盖，见亲故闹够了放下李大辉后甩着两只海带手朝他跑来。

“要玩吗？”

“？”

男孩弯起双臂在他面前示意公主抱的动作。

“你看上去也想试试。”

朴志训面无表情地瞪他，对方似乎达到目的了，开心地往他身旁一坐。

“哎你……热死了，过去点！”

但朴佑镇偏不，故意把全部的重量往他身上压，直到彻底压垮他的支撑。

朴志训倒在地板上缓慢翻过身，感觉眼前的星星又比刚才密集了些，然而捣蛋的人还不知满足，在他肚子上找了个好位置放脑袋，完了才消停。

“累死我了。”

“活该。”

* * *

过了四月初，日子开始以二倍速的节奏疯狂运转。

新生课程，回归和演唱会准备同时抢占着朴志训的精力，本就稀缺的休息时间，还要划出一小部分用于和室友吵架，朴志训有时真觉得气到肝疼。

“朴佑镇你等着！我打完这盘就去收拾你！”

男孩捂住麦喊道，迅速把被亲故拔掉的键盘线插回主机，起身坐稳回到任务副本。

他需要打完这局，必须打完这局。

连日在学校与录音室间周转快压得他喘不过气。

后脑勺被枕头狠狠砸中，但朴志训正与敌人纠缠，根本无暇回应。他速度敲击键盘，3D视野在屏幕上来回旋转，忽然变成一抹黑。

朴志训愣在原地，如何点击都没反应，才意识到是电脑屏幕灭了。他摘掉耳机，听见身后有人跑回床上，低头看到总电源被人按掉，二话没说拎起掉地上的枕头就往床边去了。

“你睡你的觉手贱个什么劲？”

朴佑镇也不藏着掖着，掀开毯子吼得比他还响。

“你有种抱你电脑去厕所！别大半夜跟个神经病似的不睡觉！你看你脸肿成什么鬼样子了！”

朴志训啪得把枕头扔过去，对方一手抓住转眼往他身上砸，他被撞得有点懵，搞不懂朴佑镇这是犯什么病，但自己也窝着火，于是捞起座椅靠垫打算跟他死磕到底。

“孩子们…孩子们……睡觉好吗……” 

卧室门吱嘎一声打开，河成云探进半个脑袋，睡眼惺忪地恳求道。

“已经四点了……放过其他人吧……”

* * *

多人组合有一点好处就是，即使你跟其中一个闹掰，也还有别的队友可以选择。

但朴志训和朴佑镇的冷战比起早些时候裴珍映和李大辉的小别扭，根本是质的升级，但凡同处一个空间内的人都能察觉到两人浓重的火药味。好在新专制作多是按小分队活动，经纪人似乎也很有眼力见地故意错开他们的出行时间。

世巡正式排练前难得召集了全员开会，大家就幕间休息的个人表演和顺序展开讨论。尹智圣像有备而来，听完几个早有计划的提案后，直接将话题抛至雷区。

“佑镇呢？之前说要和志训搭档来着？”

满桌子人一下安静下来，当事人尴尬地交换了眼神，谁也没有吭声。

“OK，那就你们两一组。” 河成云果断接下话茬，在纸上写好两人的名字，“Boomerang前的dance break可以？要……嗯……帅气，激烈的那种！哇～光想想就很帅了～”

几个哥哥连连应和，像哄小孩似的把他俩吹捧上天，朴志训偷偷瞄见朴佑镇低头啃手指，估摸着这场冷战也该走到尽头。

然而他错了。

朴佑镇的病一时半会还好不了。

当着大家的面或许不好意思拒绝，等排练正式开始了，那股子别扭劲又卷土重来蛮横当道。

硕大的练习室里从左到右就三人，朴佑镇不是在和老师交流编舞想法，就是对着镜子独自练习，朴志训离他仅有几米远，愣是被当作空气。

朴志训越想越觉得胸闷，脚步卡错节拍绊到一起，膝盖重重地磕在地板上。

“没事吧志训？” 舞蹈老师被这声响吓到，连忙回头确认，“果然这里靠腿的动作有点勉强？”

“对不起，我再练练……”

“这段我可以跳。”

朴志训揉着膝盖的手下意识收紧，委屈闷在胸口，再也压制不住。

“我可以练好！”

“你差点受伤。”

“我说了可以……”

“孩子们别吵别吵，这部分我们再改改，尽可能让你们两个跳得顺畅。”

朴志训抿紧嘴，看见膝盖撞到的部位渐渐泛出深红，不甘心地点点头。

几天前受伤的地方化成两大团瘀青挂在膝盖上，朴志训只能一直穿着长裤，避免被人问东问西。

教室里卯足了劲地放冷气，即便天气转热，也属于过分消费。朴志训半伏在桌上，意识于困倦和冷意间游荡，逐渐脱离本体。

“……说之后都要请假，不懂干嘛进我们专业……”

“是啊，好好当偶像就行了，还要占坑……”

“……是不是买的名额……”

“谁知道呢……现在艺人好像都需要点噱头……”

他换了个姿势枕脑袋，后方的窃窃私语瞬间停止再也没有响起。

不知怎么就想起比赛时的事，第二轮队里有个看似怕生却喜欢找PD要摄像机来拍全员日常的红发男孩，喜欢窝角落里啃手指看视频，练舞时也很少说话，只在亲近的哥哥面前摆露表情，只有说方言时才显得轻松自在。这样的孩子对拍摄却有着固执的认识，丹尼尔哥的傻笑和委屈是杀手锏，安炯燮转出三分之二的角度才最好看。然后某次练习休息的空档，朴志训抓到对方躲在角落里偷拍自己。他并没有因为被发现而慌乱，倒是假装拍全景，开始缓慢地移动摄像机，于是朴志训突发奇想，嘟起嘴冲镜头可怜巴巴地眨眼睛。对方并没有因此停下动作，但本人把下唇咬得泛白，像在掩饰难以忍受的笑。

大概就是那样的朴佑镇，让朴志训觉得特别可爱。

放学后朴志训去提交休假申请，走出教职员室时撞见导师课题组里的三位前辈，其实没有真正说过几次话，却喜欢装作跟他熟络的样子。

“是志训啊！志训呐，下次给我几张签名照，我们班女生可喜欢你了～谢啦～”

他礼貌地欠欠身子，看着他们打完招呼挤眉弄眼地走下台阶。

教学楼入口皆是匆忙进出赶课的学生，唯有一个带了口罩的男孩插着裤口袋低头看手机。前辈们自顾自聊得忘神不小心撞到他，看情况反倒认为是对方的错，拉下脸说了几句才走。男孩原本没什么反应，被训就训了，但待了一会，转身跟上了前面几个人。

朴志训猛地反应过来，三两步并作一步追上男孩，从后面拽住他。男孩回过头，看见朴志训的脸眼睛瞬间明朗起来。

“你怎么在这？”

这是冷战期他主动说的第一句话。

“我来接你……” 朴佑镇抓抓后脑勺，低声说，“练习室的空调坏了，代表说可以去我们公司。你电话和短信都没回，所以我来接你……”

因为刚下课，朴志训的手机还没来得及调回有声模式，他想起今天几个经纪人各自带了人出门做节目，也亏得面前这个笨蛋贸然在校园里找他。

“你追那几个人干嘛？看着像我吗？”

“……没什么……” 朴佑镇闪烁其辞，把口罩往上提了提几乎遮住眼睛，“走吧，保姆车在等。”，他反手握紧朴志训的手腕，拉着他往前走，有点疼的力道，却让人很安心。

肯定听到了什么乱七八糟的闲话吧。

Dance break的双人编舞逐渐成型，舞蹈老师强调完动作细节后再次明确了“配合”的精华。

“志训呐，要好好拉紧佑镇哦！”

“……好……”

他羞涩地小声应答，微微仰起脸，发觉站在身前高他半个头的男孩与印象中的已经有了那么些不同，更加成熟的背影，更加笃定的气场，让人不由自如深陷其中。

练习结束后，朴佑镇留在公司给MXM的节目做嘉宾，朴志训独自被保姆车送回宿舍。

客厅沙发上横竖躺着四五个成员在看前辈团i.o.i的解散演唱会，说要取经实际就是一场小型练歌会。朴志训进浴室洗澡前，李大辉还在又蹦又跳地唱너무너무너무，洗好澡出来，已经抱着河成云哭成了泪人。

原来是「阵雨」啊。

我们

现在

再见

金在奂酝酿好情绪正准备汇合主唱的高音，李大辉边抹眼泪边用抱枕捂住了他的脸。

女孩们在舞台上抽泣的声音，粉丝们在底下整齐的合唱，全都深深地印在朴志训的脑海里。

他们终有一天也要迎来这样的日子。

几盘团队战均是早早被秒的下场，朴志训将其归咎于屋外vocal line的笑声干扰令他分心，奇迹般地放弃游戏，赶在零点前下线关电脑。

屋里只开了一盏昏暗的床头灯，朴志训瘫在朴佑镇的床上懒得往上铺爬，如果是今天，似乎睡在下铺也没关系。

他们……应该算和好了吧？

朴志训翻了个身，摸到压在枕头下的小本子，是朴佑镇记录临时创作的笔记本，经常拿给他做评价，偶尔还会看到边角空余处随手写的日常琐事。

今天大辉的起床头发是十六级爆炸程度（总分十分）

尼尔哥的新香水有点像花露水

志训背着哥吃了四盒调味炸鸡点点点

打脸预警：邕圣祐（哥）承诺生日前练出六块腹肌。

旼炫哥请客吃烤肉！！！

「收藏」被cue第101次生日快乐

……

……

志训的膝盖应该又疼了

不知何时，屋外已经没了声响。

朴佑镇不在的时候，原来可以这么安静。

对朴佑镇的初印象除了其他人常说的怕生羞涩，更具体的是一个时常躲在自己床上安静写日记的男孩。

即使知道两人同年，在开始接触的一段时间对方依然会对他使用敬语。

朴志训曾以为朴佑镇不想与自己亲近，毕竟他们同组竞争，之前也算毫无交集。

然而有一天，朴佑镇窝在宿舍床上突然正儿八经，类似自言自语道，“志训的眼睛怎么会那么好看。”，他抬起头歪着脑袋十分困惑地打量起坐在对面床上啃零食的当事人本尊，末了又看回手机屏幕。

朴志训几乎忘了嘴里咬到一半的鱿鱼丝，干巴巴地盯着对面，感觉脸颊温度逐渐上升。

Get ugly一间房，Hands on me一间房，刚出道时的老宿舍一间房。

等到开春动身搬新宿舍，朴佑镇自然而然将私人物品打包好与朴志训的摆在一起。

“志训和我一间房的吧？” 没等回答，朴佑镇又继续感叹，“没有我你可怎么办啊。”

朴志训正在清点手提行李，照往常只要无视这种自恋言论，就能讨个清净。但后半句说的语气相当得意，怎么听都不太顺耳。

“佑镇啊，我们讲讲清楚，究竟谁离不开谁了？”

朴佑镇立马倒在床上，搂紧粉丝送的粉肠抱枕撒娇。

“志训哥哥和我一间房嘛～” 还特地说了女性用语。

“哎一古，站起来好好说话！”

“还有大半年，请多关照喽～志训。”

清晨醒来，发现昨晚真睡在了下铺，右手胳膊膈着本子麻到丧失知觉，朴志训想翻平身，却撞到一个厚实的脊背。

随着呼吸缓慢起伏的身体，贴在自己后背上传来的体温，让人感觉特别踏实。

朴佑镇怕是一个通宵的班，裹在半个毯子里睡得很沉。朴志训小心翼翼地转过去搂住了他。

“……嗯……怎么了……”

怀里的人还是被动静扰醒，手掌覆在他的手背上来回摩挲。

朴志训没有回答，只是将脸深深埋进对方身后，收紧两人间的距离。

他也想问问自己，到底怎么了。

或许因为此时的精神没有清醒。

或许昨晚看的离别场景还留有阴影。

各种各样的情绪涌上心头，汇集成结，堵在胸口无法言明。

嘴边不小心露出细微的抽泣声，这下彻底唤醒了对方。朴佑镇挣脱开搂在腰间的手，翻过身与他面对面相视。

“是不是学校里有人欺负你了？” 

浓浓的釜山口音还包裹着早起开嗓的沙哑音质。

他摇摇头，双手挡在脸前，不愿对方看到自己的表情。

“……昨天输了好几盘被人踢出小组了……”

朴佑镇笑了起来，低音炮在耳边盘旋，比平时性感百倍。

“哭什么哭啊，我都不好意思松手了。” 他边说边将朴志训揽进怀里，下巴抵在他的头顶，轻轻拍打起他的后背。

“……别拿节目上的台词应付我……”

“哎呀，被发现了。”

朴佑镇说得很温柔，笑得很温柔。他怀里的温度，手掌的温度，炙热的仿佛可以融化一切。

朴志训知道，他会在不久的将来，无比怀念这一时刻。

* * *

世巡和回归进入紧张的倒计时阶段。

几乎所有人都紧绷着神经小心做事。

朴志训成人的起点只能说有得有失。

相比快要启程的世界巡回演出，他的生日显得太微不足道。社交网站上热火朝天地帮他庆生，粉丝的礼物也早在半个月前纷纷寄往公司，但他仍贪心地抱有期待。

所以当前辈们端着蛋糕走进练习室，赖冠霖和裴珍映围着他唱生日快乐，有那么几秒还是不争气地鼻子发酸。

他就是很喜欢老套的祝福，来自最亲近的人，来自他爱的人。

同小队的两个孩子从惊喜开始一直处于高兴奋状态练习，等保姆车接他们下班，两个人立马各占一排座位倒头就睡。经纪人哥哥看似也很疲惫的样子，跟唯一醒着的人交代完第二天行程，便和司机匆匆离去。朴志训甚至不好意思提醒他今早约定的海带汤夜宵。

特殊时期，能收到祝福已经很好了，朴志训在心里自我安慰，免不了有点失落。

回过神来的时候，两个睡懵的孩子已经跟他进了宿舍。门厅里一片漆黑看似谁都没有回来。

“冠霖，你在楼上。”

“……嗯？……走不动了……今天佑镇哥不回来吧，让我睡这里嘛……” 他一屁股坐在地上解鞋带，顺便拉裴珍映帮自己找拖鞋。

朴志训看他们晕头晕脑地在鞋柜里翻腾，挂好钥匙，先行走进客厅。他吧嗒按下照明，却哪都没亮，再次调了开关，背后走廊的灯突然跟着灭了。

哪里传来了窃笑和窸窣声，他正准备搞清来源，耳边再次响起熟悉的旋律。尹智圣端着点燃蜡烛的蛋糕，在大家的陪同下，一齐唱着生日颂从卧室的方向缓缓走来。

“志训呐，生日快乐！” 他听到亲故的声音就在近处，转过头被飞散的纸花迎面扑中，朴佑镇得意洋洋地举着礼花筒，像报了去年生日的一枪之仇，笑得格外开心。

朴志训真的，真的，真的很喜欢老套又简单的祝福。

回想起早晨群里说今天各个都要工作到凌晨的短信，朴志训已经完全忘了当时沮丧的心情。当时几个哥哥演得有多真，眼下就闹得有多凶。隔日需要早起的年纪小的吃完喝完先行撤退，留下邕圣祐余兴未了，把着啤酒罐和河成云尹智圣模仿朴志训难过的样子。

朴志训乐呵呵地靠在沙发角看那头咋咋呼呼，酒精渗进大脑，逐渐出现延迟。

“要喝点海带汤吗？你看上去不太好。” 朴佑镇拨开他挡在眼前的刘海，从他手里收走啤酒罐。

朴志训木讷地摇摇头，猛地张开双手。

“我困了。”

朴佑镇明显有些动摇，于是他嘟起嘴又挥挥手臂，对方这才从地板上一把拉起他。

“哥哥我爱你们～” 朴志训喃喃地向其他人比了个爱心，但哥哥们聊得火热，根本没注意到他们离开。

“志训……你知道你的骨头壮如牛，拜托使点力气……” 朴佑镇蹒跚地架着他往卧室走，仅有几步路的距离走得相当困难。

朴志训只知道一个劲傻乐，故意卸掉全身力气挂在亲故肩上。他并没有喝到丧失意识，单纯兴头来了也想换换角色。

朴佑镇像甩橡皮糖似的把他往床上扔，朴志训躺倒又弹起来，拉扯着准备起身的朴佑镇，一口亲在他脸上。

“什么啊！？！” 受到惊吓的朴佑镇赶紧扣住他的脸避免再次突袭，朴志训见他惶恐的表情喜上眉梢，更按捺不住想要继续捉弄他。

“五金尼最爱你了五金尼～”

“嗯嗯，我知道，我也挺爱我自己的，乖～让我去拿毛巾糊你脸。”

朴志训咯咯笑出声，掰掉脸上的章鱼爪，冲对方扬起脸。

“我也要亲亲～”

“别闹……放开我……”

“寿星最大！！礼尚往来！！”

“什么东西……”

“亲亲！！”

朴志训以为还能再来几回合拉锯战，还能再多看看亲故被胁迫到无可奈何的样子，但朴佑镇熟练地捧起他的脸，嘴唇轻轻点落在脸颊上。

朴志训傻呆呆地愣住，对方拍拍他的脑袋，随即起身走出卧室。

血液唰地涌至头顶，沸腾着来回叫嚣，几乎冲破表皮。

他突然意识到，或许今天，或许只有今天，能够大胆任性一回。

朴佑镇很快拿着热毛巾跑进来，坐到床边帮他理好头发，沿脸颊轻轻抹拭。朴志训闭紧双眼，享受脸上暖暖的湿气，片刻之后，掌心也随之渗进温热，他睁开眼睛，看到朴佑镇把着他的手，一根一根细细地擦，好像多珍贵的宝贝。

朴志训咬紧嘴唇，眼睛干瞪着对方的一举一动，慢慢雾上水汽。他讨厌自己有所期待，又止不住想要期待。

“刚才的……”

“？”

“……亲亲不算……” 朴志训嘟囔道，声音快被碾碎咽进肚子。他翻过手掌滑进朴佑镇的手心，对方成茧的皮肤摩擦过指尖，泛起一阵红热。

他用另只手轻抚自己的下唇，视线徘徊在他们十指相扣的地方，不敢抬起头。“这里……”

手上的力道突然收紧，朴佑镇似乎明白他想表达的意思，又无法马上回应。

“你……志训……你知道自己在说什么吗……”

朴志训倔强地点点头，强忍着泪水因为恐惧而掉落。

如果利用生日和酒精为借口，或许他真的可以实现暗藏已久的夙愿。

只有一次也可以。

朴志训在心中祈祷，紧张感锁住他的喉咙几乎难以呼吸。朴佑镇的手慢慢靠近，他情不自禁地紧闭双眼，感觉下巴被对方固在指间。

“志训，看着我。”

他顺从地睁开一条缝隙，看见黑曜石般的瞳孔里倒映着自己，对方的呼吸扑打在嘴唇边缘，越来越响，越来越近，最终消失得无影无踪。

朴佑镇的吻是一颗融化在心底的糖。

* * *

朴志训一直在想，二十岁的自己比起过去有了怎样的成长。

学会取舍，学会接受。学会划清界线，学会坦然面对。

再顽固的习惯也有转变的契机，最珍贵的东西一定要好好收藏。

如果解散代表分离，代表曾经牢固的纽带逐渐变得脆弱，那么朴佑镇是他最不愿失去的关联。

镜头前他们可以毫无顾忌地说出“我爱你”，镜头下朴佑镇是他最好的朋友，是他的精神伴侣。

生日那晚的吻再也没有被提起。

仿佛它的出现和意义仅存在于朴志训的记忆。

同时搬离宿舍的提案因为各公司安排不同无法实现，朴佑镇和李大辉便自作主张要成为最后离开的Ending精灵，最充分的理由是他们能相互有个伴儿。

“哥你不知道代表有多爱我们～所以不用担心。” 

尹智圣只希望Brand New Music的老板真如李大辉所说，任由他们擅自决定。

朴佑镇将搬宿舍比作高中毕业，说上大学了还能一起玩耍，吧啦吧啦边帮忙收拾边讲了一台独角戏，但绝口不提解散二字。

“不要哭，不要耍脾气，不要半夜找我哦～” 

朴佑镇在转椅上转了个圈，看室友把行李箱锁好直立起来。

你根本不知道分别的意义。

朴志训没有说话，检查完双肩包里的随身物品准备出发。朴佑镇便停止打趣，站起身挡在他面前，硬要把折起来的肩带翻好才肯罢休。

“明天排练完一起去吃烤肉，圣祐哥摔坏我一个相框请吃饭。”

“好。”

朴佑镇满意地拍拍他的肩膀，又坐回到自己的下铺。

“我走了。”

“嗯，注意安全。”

但这次没有 **「** 早点回来」。

是谁说先离开的人比较轻松，分明步步如履针尖。

朴志训拒绝任何人为他送行，不想营造出离开的氛围，不想努力伪装好的坚强出现崩塌的危险。

即使不到半年，这座房子也是足以被称为“家”的地方。

亦或是有朴佑镇的地方就是家。

而他就要离开这个“家”。

佑镇吗？佑镇是我永远的室友。

就算不再一个房间生活，也会一直像生活在一起那样联系。

希望一直不会改变。一直是好朋友就好了。

既然我们都认为友情胜于爱情。

那我选择做你的朋友直到长长久久。

一年半的时光，感谢你的陪伴。

—FIN—

不太敢写现背是因为本身是种自虐行为。

希望镜头下的你们有常联系。

今年的盼头全在年末舞台了。

保佑我们粉肠能拥有姓名。

迟到很久的生日贺。

感谢留言点文:)

+

“所以生日当天在剧组吗？”

“嗯，等下我们就回去了。”

“哎可惜，还想带你去吃好吃的呢。”

朴志训鼓起脸做出遗憾的表情，手机屏幕里的河成云笑了笑，吞下一块鱼糕。

待机室外面呜呀呀一阵喧哗，经纪人哥哥的声音停留在门口片刻又逐渐远去，他看了眼墙上的时钟，确认离出发还有段空闲。

“话说你是晒黑了还是瘦了？我这里看你脸好像小了一圈。”

“黑了？室外拍戏可晒了。”

“那就好，不要忙到忘记吃饭哦，身子会受不了的。”

朴志训正准备答应，屋外再次响起窸窣的动静，两三下敲门声后，经纪人拎着几个礼品袋引导两位陌生人进来，紧跟其后的是一位熟悉到不能再熟悉的身影。

“志训？要走了吗？那我先挂了？” 

“等等哥……等一下……”

经纪人招呼来客把东西放到茶几上，跟男孩和他叮嘱了时间，领着其余人离开房间。

如果没有记错，那两位应该是Brand New Music的经纪人哥哥。

朴志训目前仍处于下班后的节能模式，耳边环绕着河成云咀嚼炸鸡的声响，还有些搞不清状况。被留下的男孩摘掉口罩，露出明晃晃的笑容和那颗标志性的虎牙，走到他身侧小心地偷瞄手机屏幕。

“什么啊，是成云哥啊！晚上好～”

“佑镇？？呀！志训你怎么都不说一声。”

河成云立马放下炸鸡，擦了擦油手靠近摄像头，朴佑镇毫不见外地贴到他脸边冲对方做怪表情。

“我把哥的礼物也带来了！”

“哈哈～谢啦～我还以为你们最近见不了呢。”

“我可是结束签售赶过来的！”

朴志训斜睨旁边的男孩，对方得意地眨眨眼睛。

“不愧是我们五金尼，等你们打歌期过了一起去吃饭吧～我先撤了，你们好好聊。志训呐，好歹跟哥说声再见吧？”

“我为了你们方便说话！” 朴志训感觉脸上一股红潮，急忙向对方挥手再见，结束了视频通话。

朴佑镇兴奋地坐回沙发，开始在茶几上摆放的礼品袋间寻找。

“喏，这是成云哥在日本给你买的礼物，KCON没见到你让我转交，他怎么就知道我一定会来找你啊……奇怪……” 他自言自语道，又从旁边的袋子接着介绍，“这些是大辉的。他本来也一起来，临时又说不来了让我一个人来，搞不懂他。这两件是我买的，不接受差评谢谢你的喜欢。这件大的是煐岷哥东贤哥小雄哥一起买的。啊，你大概不认识我们最后一位成员，小雄哥呀……”

掰着指头算算，他们有两个多月没见了。

因为各自忙碌，kkt上其实也不怎么交流。

为什么招呼不打就突然出现在这里。

为什么话里话外都好像昨日才见过一样。

他抬起头看了看时钟，距离出发还有三十分钟。

明明时间那么有限，为什么还尽是些别人的事情。

絮絮叨叨的朴佑镇倏地闭上嘴，朴志训差点以为自己不小心暴露了心声。

“在剧组有好好吃饭吗？” 对方歪着脑袋仔细打量起他的脸，低沉而轻柔的嗓音，似有无尽的关怀。

“嗯……剧组伙食挺好的。”

“难怪呢，脸圆了。”

“？？？”

“不过比不上zero base那会儿胖，那已经是你的巅峰l……”

“呀！！！朴佑镇！！！”

亲故捂着被打痛的胳膊倒在沙发上怪叫，衬衫领口歪到一侧，露出里面贴满的膏药。朴志训愣在原地，把朴佑镇从头到脚看了个遍，想问他有没有好好吃饭，好好睡觉，想问他最近过得好不好。

他们已经那么久没有见面没有聊天。

朴志训甚至不知道要用何种语气说话才最合适。

出道那周恰逢对方去丛林拍摄节目，虽然知道是不可抗拒因素，等收到他回国后的恭喜短信，还是故意延迟了两天才回复。看了放送才知道对方在丛林期间生了病，但群里只提到肚子饿的事，抱着手机纠结了一天，信息修修改改打了很多字，最后全部丢进了垃圾箱。

你已经做得很好了。

不要太勉强自己了。

但这些话临到嘴边却说不出口，因为朴志训本身也是很拼的主。

解散后的开始才是他们真正的开始。

朴志训抿紧嘴，手捏在对方胳膊上来回摩挲，过往日子里关于伤痛的记忆在脑海里挥之不去，他盯着那些药贴，眼泪不知不觉涌出来模糊了视线。

朴佑镇握住他的手，拉到怀里裹进掌心。

“我的惊喜……不喜欢吗？”

朴志训撇过头，把眼泪往肚子里咽。他突然感到一只手轻抚上脸颊，朴佑镇起身站到他面前，俯下身，在不经意间，亲吻了他的双唇。

“生日快乐，昏尼。我觉得我应该忘了这个。”

朴志训鼻尖一酸，刚才安抚好的情绪再次涌回心头。

“愿望许了什么？”

“……”

“有许AB6IX走花路吗？”

“……”

“帮我追加一条吧～”

“……”

“今年，我想和你有合作舞台。”

“……”

泪水不争气地从眼角往外溢，对方似乎知道自己做了什么，微笑着用手掌帮他抹去。

即使视野里一片浑沌，他依旧能够辨认出男孩得意的笑容如同往常一样招人讨厌，虽然讨厌，但就是喜欢到不行。

“……朴佑镇……”

“？？”

“朴佑镇，朴志训，一二三！”

“朴佑镇！”

“朴志训！”

“呀！干吗突然异口同声Game？”

“我就想说怎么样……寿星最大……”

“哎一古，二十一岁的朴志训xi只有五岁心理年龄，认证完毕。”

对方无奈地笑出声，把朴志训轻轻搂进怀里。

**Author's Note:**

> 526 FM Behind  
> 有一种感情叫做粉肠情


End file.
